The Titans go to Justice Academy
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: America's young heroes are now required to go to Justice Academy to prepare for their future as heroes and in the future new members of the justice league. Some go because they are sidekicks, others go because they are recruited and others are forced to go or face a life in jail. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Teen Titans at Justice Academy**

Summary: America's young heroes are now required to go to Justice Academy to prepare for their future as heroes and in the future new members of the justice league. Some go because they are sidekicks, others go because they are recruited and others are forced to go or face a life in jail. Features the Boy Wonder Robin, Star fire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, jinx, Wonder Girl, Super boy, Raven, Miss Martian and Ravager.

A/N: Some of this story is based off of the comic books while other parts are based off of the cartoon. You presumably know some of the characters already Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Jinx, Wonder girl, Raven and Super boy. Miss Martian is the niece of Martian man hunter. Ravager is Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade Wilson AKA Death stroke the terminator world's deadliest assassin. Please review and ask questions. Oh and I love constructive criticisms just don't go as far a flame me. I'm dyslexic so if I misspell something, don't act like I'm stupid and just tell me ok.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

** Robin **

The day Bat Man said I was going to spend high school at Justice Academy I thought he was nuts. I mean I've all ways been homeschooled my entire life. I fight crime, not go around a school and eat crappy cafeteria food. But no mater my protests against this injustice I'm going to the Academy. According to Bat Man it's the Justice Leagues way of making sure all the super humans with potential don't drop into the wrong hands of the enemy. It'll make the league look better and we'll get to train with actual members of the league. Now all of us sidekicks going into freshmen year are attending this school for the next four years. Like any other teenager on the planet I'm not that excited.

At least Kid Flash, Wally West is going. Aqualad cannot, too busy in Atlantis dealing with mischief on the side of Aquaman. Speedy might go, but Green Arrow isn't ready to leave his protégée off on his own yet.

August arrives and I take a plane with Bat Man over to the Academy it's in Jump City on the other side of the country in California. The Academy was founded five years ago. But the press still is allowed on the island one day of every year to see us new meat off. Some yell encouragement while others try to criticize the government for allowing super humans to train and gain more control. "Good luck Robin," Batman says before he leaves me. I shoulder my duffle bag and head inside.

I find Kid Flash running around in circles checking stuff out. "Hey Robin," He says and bolts over.

"How are you KF?" I ask him.

"Awesome man, this place is amazing. Did you know they have an arcade and a pool and a theater?" He says.

"I just got here Wally, not all of us can travel at the speed of sound." I roll my eyes. "Where should I put my stuff?" I look around.

"There's a desk over there by the auditorium, we sigh in and they take our stuff to our dorms. We find out our schedules and stuff after the orientation. It starts in fifteen minutes; want to go find our seats?"

"Let me go drop off my stuff first." I say and then head to the lady. I wait in line a short kid with green skin is in front of me. I'm serious it's like he got dumped in toxic waste or something. (Believe me I know what I'm taking about.)

I get to the front of the line. "Name," The lady asked.

"Robin," I answer.

The lady looks up. "It's nice to meet you Robin. I'm Black Canary the school counselor. Just drop off your stuff and head to the auditorium for freshmen orientation." She hands me a pamphlet. "Hope to see you around boy wonder." She winks and then says. "Next!"

I head over to Kid Flash and we go inside. We find seats near the back. It's about half full. I recognize a few faces. Hot Spot, Superboy and Wonder Girl. I notice that Green guy coming over to us. "Can I sit with you guys, Jeepers you're Robin!" I nod. "It's such an honor to meet you sir."

"Um, Ok." Kid flash said. "Don't mind me super human speedster." He gives a sarcastic grin to the kid. "Sure you can sit with us."

"Sweet," The kid said popping down next to KF. "I'm Beast Boy, ex-member of the doom patrol." Beast Boy turns into a green mongoose and does a ta-da gesture with his hands.

"I'm Kid Flash and this is Robin." Kid Flash said. "You excited?"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes. "Yeah man, first day of high school, who wouldn't be?" They laugh and start telling jokes. I look down at the pamphlet bored.

**Justice Academy**

**"Preparing the heroes of Tomorrow"**

**Welcome freshmen to the Justice Academy here you will train with some of the world's best heroes for the future of tomorrow. You will be taking classes such as Math, Mad Science, Foreign Language, Computer Programing, Literature, and History& Strategy among others to best prepare you. We hope your journey is successful. Here is a map of the school to help guide you on your first days here. **

A man walks up to the podium the whole auditorium goes silent. "Hello Freshmen Class I am the headmaster, you all know me as Superman. You may ask why I'm your headmaster this year. It has been decided by the league that each of us will spend a year of the team leading the school, this year is my turn. On behalf of the entire Justice league, I welcome you Justice Academy."

Wally snorts next to me. "Like any of us want to actually be here."

Superman brings up a PowerPoint. _Oh no,_ I thought. "Now then, there are several classes you will be required to take freshmen year. The core classes as you can guess as required by the government, along with others you can see in the pamphlet provided to you by Black Canary. Your schedules may bend a bit after we see where you are skills wise. You will take eight courses a day with a break for lunch and a free hour before curfew…"

I look over at Garfield, he's asleep. Wally's playing thumb war with himself. First day here and we're already bored to death. Not a good sign. Why couldn't I convince Bat Man to let me skip this?

I grab my schedule afterwards and look it over. "Kid Flash, we're roommates! And Gar your across the hall with um… Super Boy." Gar smiles.

"Dude, that's sweet. Too bad we're not near the ladies though." I roll my eyes. "Hey man what's your schedule?"

**Robin (Richard Grayson) **

**Bat Man's Protégée **

**Roommate: Kid Flash (Wally West) **

**Room: B130**

**Schedule:**

** 01: Algebra 1**

** 02: Computer Programing& Hacking**

** 03: Mad Science**

** 04: History& strategy **

** LUNCH HOUR**

** 05: Stealth/ survival**

** 06: Literature/ foreign language**

** 07: Field Preparation**

** 08: Battle Training (all freshmen)**

** FREE HOUR**

** Curfew: 10:00**

"Dude," Wally said over my shoulder "Where's diner?"

"Free hour I guess."

"NO! That mean's I'll have no time to spend in the arcade!" He groans.

I roll my eyes. "KF, you can travel at the speed of light and we have Sundays free, I'm sure you'll have plenty of free time."

We trek up the stairs to B130. I crash on my bed exhausted.

Kid Flash snorts. "So much for the boy wonder, you're more like the boy slumber."

I groan and roll over facing the blank wall. One of these days Wally won't know what hit him.

A/N: Okay that's chapter one. Please review and tell me who you want next.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much. I cannot believe it. Three reviews, two favorites and three follows. Thank you, Aliceblu3 for my first review. I have included Jinx as much as possible in the next chapter. Please keep giving me feedback. Oh and I usually don't update so fast but it's summer so… what the heck, right?

**Chapter 2**

**Raven**

The moment I stepped through my dorm room that night I realized my wish for a quiet, calm roommate was not heard. Instead I got an alien. The girl was a Tamaran, an emotional rollercoaster of the walls kind of roommate. Already she had decorated her side of the room with posters of puppies and had her dressers full of cloths. This utterly destroyed my plans for having a quiet place to meditate. I look at my white wall already thinking if I was allowed to paint it black.

I'm not Goth, I'm not creepy and I'm not moody. Despite what you may think. I'm just… different.

My roommate saw me and flew at me. Before I could defend myself I was wrapped up in a bundle of arms. "Oh, hello glorious friend. I'm Starfire of Tamaran. You must be Raven. I cannot wait to have fun adorning our hair with ornaments or journeying to the mall of shopping or doing the 'hanging out'."

Say what? "Umm... stop hugging me."

She lets go confused. "Why not, this seems to be a popular earth custom that many enjoy and…"

"I'm not from Earth, and I don't like it. I just don't like people touching me." I cannot tell her why. That I might be over come from her unbridle emotions and blow us to bits. Thanks to my dad, I cannot enjoy the emotions everyone else takes for granted. I'm an empathic.

"Oh so where are you from?" Starfire asked. She looked over my cloak expectantly.

"Azarath," I mutter and head to bed, hoping she gets the message I don't want to talk.

I looked around the cafeteria the next morning trying to find a place to sit. I look for a quiet corner, out of the way. I don't mind sitting alone. I look at on in the very edge of the cafeteria away from the loud kids. A girls already sitting there but I can already tell she's not my crazy roommate. I walk over. "Um… can I sit here?" I asked.

She looks me over. Her hair's hot pink. "Yeah sure, I guess." I nod and sit down. "So why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"I was recruited." I said with air quotes. 'Recruited' was just a fancy way of saying we were picked off the streets to stay out of trouble. Unlike half the kids here, I had no one. If anyone knew who I really was, it would stay that way.

"I'm that got-saved -from -a -lifetime –of- prison kid. I got picked up by brother blood a few years back. I escaped and the justice league found me and made a deal. It was either here or juvenile hall. I'm Jinx by the way." She took a bite out of her waffle.

"Raven," I mutter and dig into my apples and peanut butter. I don't need to eat much. Raised on Azarath I was barley ever exposed to meat. "Sorry if it bothers you that I'm sitting here."

"It's fine, no one wants to sit with a kid who can cause bad luck anyway. I hex people on accident a lot." Jinx shrugs.

"I'm just not a people person." I mutter tired.

Just then a kid plops down right next to us. She's tall, with blond/white hair. But the most startling thing about her appearance was that she had an eye patch over her left eye. I could tell that she was just edging for a fight. I look over at Jinx, shrug and go back to eating.

"So who are you?" Jinx asked the new girl.

"Ravager," The girl deadpanned. I like her already. "I swear if they expect me to share a room with wonder witch for the rest of the year I'm going to kill somebody. "

"Ditto," I muttered. The girl looks over at me surprised. "You get stuck with a happy go lucky roommate too?"

I nod, "Her name is-"

"Hello glorious friend. May I sit with you and your friends?" Starfire smiled cheerfully. I though _NO!_ But of course I couldn't just shoo her away, she might cry or worst keep pushing harder.

"Fine," I take a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I let out the breath feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Hey Star," Said a new voice behind me. "Mind if I sit with you?" I open one eye and turn around seeing Cassie Sandmark AKA Wonder Girl. I groan, since when was this popular table?

"No." Ravager sneers. "Go find some other place to sit , Miss Wonderful."

Cassie rolls her eyes and plops down next to Starfire. "Whatever, you couldn't last five minutes against me Wilson." _Wilson _I thought _Like Slade Wilson, Oh. _I look over at Jinx and see recognition in her eyes as well.

Ravager shoots daggers at her. "Sure let's go." They both start to get up. Starfire gets up too.

"Friends let's not fight," she says trying to pull the cursing girls away from each other.

I look apologetically at Jinx. "I am so sorry about this," pointing at the girls a few feet away trying to rip each other to shreds.

"Don't be," She smiles. "At least it made breakfast interesting." She chugs down a glass of juice like nothing happening. "What's your schedule?"

I dig out the paper. "I have Computers, History& Strategy, Algebra, English, Lunch, Stealth, Science, Field Prep and then Battle."

Just then the bell rings signaling the end of breakfast. Black Canary comes in and pushes Ravager off of wonder girl. She takes her to the corner and gives her a detention slip. Ravager grabs it comes to our table and shoulders her bag. Then she walks out storming people rushing out of her way.

Last class of the day, Battle training: A great Idea of taking all the kids in the grade and pitching them against each other. The since of competition is overwhelming. Black Canary is standing on top of an old mat. It's so ironic that the school councilor also teaches us how to beat people up. "Come in and sit down on the bleachers." She tells us. I go and sit in the far corner away from the loud kids. When were all in she starts talking "Hello everyone and welcome to battle training, the class you will be having with all of the other freshmen for the next year. I'm Black Canary in case you missed it. The young man next to me is my senior assistant, Victor Stone; you might know him as Cyborg. Today is just going to be a sparing day. You will fight for three minutes against the opponent we have assigned to you today so I can get a feel for your fighting style. You may use everything that you have available. Except you cannot hit in the groan or cause eternal damage. Killing your classmate will get you expelled. Do not take what happens inside this room and fight against your fellow classmen." She glares at Ravager. "Cyborg, can you read off the first two opponents?"

Cyborg nods and pulls out a clip board. "Jinx vs. Kid Flash." Jinx heads up to the mat. Kid Flash runs there. They turn to face each other and Cyborg repeats the rules. "Three minutes, go." Kid Flash didn't waste any time sending kicks and punches (which he was purposely missing I could tell) while running in circles. This lasted for about a minute until jinx had a change to touch Kids arm. She let go, and kid kept running, but he was running backwards. I remember what Jinx said about causing bad luck.

Flash couldn't get a hold of his feet until he ran right off the mat and lost. He headed back to Robin and the annoying Green Kid from history& strategy defeated. Black Canary congratulated Jinx and the next match was called. "Starfire vs. Miss Martian," Cyborg ordered.

The boys watched in utter delight as the aliens went head to head. It ended in a tie. Super boy and Wonder girl ended their fight with similar results. Neither was trying very hard. Bumblebee fought Hot spot; Kid Devil was paired with blue beetle and was ended in the first twenty seconds when Blue got hit in the face.

"Next we have Raven vs. Beast Boy." I got up and headed toward the ring. Beast Boy exchanged high fives with his friends and came to. I turned to face him. "Okay remember, three minutes, try not to kill each other, except if someone calls mercy and stay on the mat. Go!" Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged. I blocked him with my black magic and as he turned back into a human tripped him.

"No fair," he complained.

"They said to use whatever you have available." I deadpanned. He growls and lunges at me this time a gorilla. I teleport into the floor where I just was and landed on top of him. He turns into a snake and slithers from my grip. I land on the floor with a thud. I groan and roll over to find a Labrador on top of me. You have got to be kidding me. He started to lick my face when I snapped. I snatched the dog by the scruff of its neck and levitated him into the air, keeping him in place. He changed back and tries to escape from my invisible grip. We stay this way as the last twenty seconds of the clock drizzle out. His face starts to grimace as I increase the pain. I couldn't stop myself; I didn't realize I was crushing the life out of him.

"Okay Raven," said Cyborg. "Let Beast Boy go. " Without looking I let my grip drop and he lands on the floor. I take a deep breath. What had I done?

"Dude, don't ever do that again." Beast Boy coughs out. I head back to my seat; everybody's staring at me, but not in a good way. I can sense there fears rolling off them and I sink deeper into my shell. Only Ravager is looking at me with something other than terror, I think it might be approval. It doesn't matter. I hear Beast Boy muttering to Robin. "So cold, so darn cold, it was like I was drowning."

Black Canary is looking at me, trying to calculate what happened. He eyes travel from Beast Boy to me. Finally she says. "Go on Cyborg what's the next round?"

Cyborg shakes his head, "Robin vs. Ravager." By the way everyone saw the fight in the cafeteria this morning I can already see bets being made. This fight isn't going to end well.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Was this chapter any good? Please tell me about what pairings you want. I think I'll do Rose next. I need a lot of criticisms so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviews. I'll try to make the fights more in depth and add more detail. I'll go back and edit if I get the chance. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Now we have Rose next. Oh and tell me your ships. I'm BB/Rae and Rob/Star but I'm open to anyone else.

**Chapter 3**

**Ravager**

I stand as my name is called. I know what to expect, after the fight with Wonder Girl in the cafeteria. Hushed voices start talking. Girls turn to their friends. Guys start pointing and betting. I make my way down the bleachers and onto the hard mat. I zone out all the outside noise. Robin's waiting. The senior Cyborg stands between us. "Three minutes, no killing each other and do not aim for the vital organs, throat or groin. Try to keep it above the belt as much as possible." He glances at my swords on my back. "Skewering your opponent will get you kicked out faster that you can say crap. Three, Two, One… Go." Cyborg bolts from the mat as fast as possible.

I take my swords out of there sheaths. Robin pulls out his staff and does a pretty little twirl. We start to circle each other looking for a weakness.

"Rose," he nodded and thrashed out. I block it rolling my eyes.

"How's it going Dick?" I ask him smirking. He groans.

"Is Richard, really too much to ask for?" He whispered back.

"Yup," I say and swing at his head. He does a clean block with a grunt of effort. I take a jab at his chest and he sidesteps. I start swinging and stabbing wildly trying to drain his energy. I jab with one hand and aim at his legs with the other sending him tumbling to the ground. I kick his staff out of his hands and put my boot on his chest.

He smirks and grabs my leg pulling me in. I fall on top of him. We start to roll around each trying to get the advantage. When he was on top he waists a moment trying to grab something from his utility belt. I reach up grab his shoulder and send all my weight to the side. Once he's off of me I stand up and grab my swords. I press one to his throat. He grabs a gas bomb and throws it at me.

I start coughing, I hate those things. I let him go, I thought furious with myself. I sense him behind me and turn to a whirlwind of fists and punches. I decide to sheath my swords; I might not be able to resist the temptation of crippling the boy wonder. He sends a punch and I block it with both hands. I grab his shoulder and use one of my legs behind his, utterly tripping him to the ground.

The clock finishes with a loud. "BRRRRRRR" and Cyborg comes up to the mat. I help Robin to his feet. He's laughing. Just like last time. I knew that if there was ten seconds left he would have won.

"Good game," He said shaking my hand. I nod and give him a pat on the back.

"Okay y'all, this is about as much time as we have for today. Tomorrow we will keep going with drills. You have two hours of free time to eat dinner and do homework before curfew at ten o'clock. Your homework tonight is to write a reflection about your fight. What you could have done better and what you could have improved on. Class Dismissed. "

I go back to the bleachers and grab my bag. I already know that I wouldn't get to the assignment. After all the other homework I have, twenty algebra problems, mad science worksheets, language selections, the essay on the history of the hero… a personal reflection seemed the least of my worries. I glance around; everyone is trying to avoid me. I don't blame them. Raven stares at me from her place in her corner and makes her way down the stairs.

I head toward the door. Black Canary is there talking to students as they leave. "it will get easier Blue. Try not to set fire next time, Hot spot. Good job Cassie." She pats her on the back and sends her on her way. I try to pass her but she grabs my shoulder. "See me in my office in twenty minutes." She whispers.

I  
walk into Canary's office twenty minutes later after diner. It's so ironic how the counselor is also teaching us how to be violent. Talking to Canary about my life's problems while she possesses the ability to blow my head of my shoulders is well… different.

"Hello Rose, take a seat." I slide of my bag and sit on the plush chair. But I refuse to be comfy. "For your detention I have decided that a counseling session would better suit you."

I moan "Can't I just clean toilets or desks instead?" I would do that a hundred times over than having to talk to this woman.

"OH… but detention is supposed to be a punishment. So sit back and relax for the next hour. I'm going to be asking you some questions and you must answer honestly. Easy enough. "She finds a blank page of her clipboard. "Why are you at the Justice Academy?"

"I was forced to come here." I answer. Black Canary sighs and writes down my answer.

"What do you hope to accomplish here at the Academy?"

"Graduating so I can leave,"

Black Canary rolls her eyes, "OH really? All right then, what do you wish to become in the future?"

The question gets me off guard. I don't want to follow dad's footstep that's for sure. Being the next world's deadliest assassin and public enemy #1 doesn't seem to work very well for my résumé. But I wasn't sure there was enough good in me to become a hero either. I had already killed, stolen, bombed, drugged and had committed dozens of felonies. But dad drugged me into doing those things, I thought, He made me do them, it wasn't my choice. He's the reason I'm missing an eye.

"I don't want to be like my father." I tell her. Canary nods and writes this down.

"Then what do you want to be like?"

"I want to be anything but him, the opposite. " I cross my arms and look out the window.

"He's a villain; does that mean you want to be a hero?" She asks. She has this sly grin on her face. "You want to be the opposite. So in a since you do want to become something he's not, which is being a hero, being good."

"Whatever," I mutter.

Canary puts down her clipboard and leans forward. "You may not believe it Rose, but there is still good inside of you. You still can become a hero. You just…"

"…Just what, become something I'm not? I'm not good Canary, I can never be good." As I said it I realized that I truly believed every word I said. But I also started to question every word I said.

"You can be whatever you want to become Rose; no one is going to stop you." I glare at her.

"That's what a true counselor would say." I said.

"That's what I am. You're excused to go Rose, just remember what I said."

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Sorry it took me so long to update, my life has been crazy. Give me suggestions. Who do you want next? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Beast Boy**

I step into second period, History& Strategy, tardy. It's not my fault that Algebra is on the other end of the building. I had to run all the way here. Five minute passing periods aren't enough.

"You're late, M r. Logan." Our teacher, MR. Frisky informed me pointing at the clock. "Please note that this will be the only time I will let this slide. This is Justice Academy not Jump city north understand?"

I notice all the other kids hiding snickers. "Yes, sir," I mutter feeling as if I was talking to Mento. Back when I was on the Doom Patrol I was the perfect little solider.

"Do you have your homework?"

"What homework?" I play dumb.

"Your essay on the history of heroes Garfield you're planning was due today."

"It was, snap I thought it was due tomorrow, I'm really sorry Mr. Frisky I'll get it in to you as soon as possible. " I let out a little yawn too and go to my seat in the back. Raven glances up from her book as I sit in front of here. I'm still a little freaked out from yesterday, as much as I hate to admit it, I got my butt kicked. Just looking at here makes my throat get all tight.

Kid Flash gives me a thumbs up from the front of the room and mouths "Way to go," I shake my head and pull out my history book. Mr. Frisky turns off the lights and starts up a PowerPoint. (Was he trying to make us fall asleep?) Halfway through the period most of the class was either A) asleep or dozing off B) texting or sending notes or C) spacing off and paying no attention whatsoever. Or D) they were paying attention, taking notes and planning for their essay. (The last one was a joke)

"The earliest recorded heroes' are from the civilizations of Greece, Egypt, Mesopotamia, or Sumer. These heroes were often found in myth and legend, often the offspring of a god or supernatural force. A modern example is wonder women and our very own Wonder Girl. Blah, Blah, Blah…."

I looked at the various posters on the wall and after that fought the urge to join my classmates in the land of slumber. I glance over Raven's shoulder and see that she's deep in _The Chronicles of Narnia. _ A girl a few rows away with blond hair is doodling a picture of Mr. Frisky as a cat. It's kind of humorous. I stifle a laugh and go back to watching the clock tick.

And tick

And tick

And tick

And…

BRRRRRRRR Yes freedom.

The bell finally rings. "Remember you're rough draft of your essay is due Friday!" Mr. Frisky yelled to passive ears. I stand up, I want to talk to that blond chick some more, in my haste I bump into Raven.

"Watch it," She mutters and turns to me.

"Sorry, my bad. No hard feelings okay?" I cringe ready to get flown out a window or something. She just stares at me, turns and puts up her hood. I jump over to the other aisle and follow the blond.

I navigate through the hallways and see here push a corner. I push a joke out of the way and get a slap on the back. I find her near the water fountain.

"Opps," I say as I not-so-accidently bumped into her in the hallway.

"Hi, Beast Boy isn't it?"

I wave my arms in a here I am gesture. "The one and only, I saw you're picture back there. Can I see it?" She brings out a picture of Mr. Frisky with cat ears and whiskers with a caption that read. **Frisky Felines; going on nine lives. **"That's so funny, um…" Brain fart I totally don't know her name.

"Terra, call me Terra." She giggles at my raised eyebrows. "What's your next class?"

"Foreign language, what's yours?"

"Same, Eres realmente linda, vamos a ir a clase." She smirks.

"Uh… Okay if you say so." I say having no clue what she said.

At battle training we watched the rest of the class who didn't go yesterday do their matches. There were a few highlights like when Panther hit Herald over the head with his own horn. Or when Mas y Menos went up against Thunder& Lightning. At the end of it all though, Black Canary made an announcement.

"Okay listens up, I've talked to Superman and we have come to agreement. We're going to make teams a little bit earlier this year. There is about fifty of you which mean there will be four to five teams. Each team will be assigned a senior as there mentor and de facto leader. You will eat lunch with and spend time with your team. Teams will compete against each other in tournaments and events as well as spend time out in the field together. You will be assigned to a team based on the skill you have put forth so far. You will have to get along with the team until senior year when you graduate. Then you can decide to stay with your team or go solo. We will tell you the results on Friday. Dismissed."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a load of crap. I was so unsure writing it. I had some BBTerra in there but I'm more of BBRae so yeah… Tell me who you think should be on each teams what their names should be blah blah blah. Review, give me criticism. I need to know where to take the story next. May the odds be ever in your favor, live long and prosper, don't die. Sorry this chapter was short I'm going to update this soon. So yeah. SST**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I've been trying to make things work. If you have any suggestions R&R. There will be four teams. Also, Aqualad is now a senior. (So forget what I wrote earlier about him being in Atlantis. This helps the story. Think more Young Justice Aqualad than Teen Titans Aqualad. I'll edit the mistake out if I have time. Sorry for any confusion. Now let's get on with it shall we?)**

**Chapter 5**

**Starfire**

"Friend Raven, wake up, today we find out which teams we are on!" I shake my grouchy teammate awake. Get your butt out of the bed."

Raven looked over at the clock. "It's six Star, we don't have to get up for another half hour."

"Come on glorious friend, get up."

"I'll get up if you stop using the word 'glorious'." She said. I quickly nod. She groans and gets up.

"Glorious, let's head to the breakfast." I fly out of the room before she could hit me. Raven's really moody, but something tells me she needs a friend. We head downstairs to breakfast passing Cassie in the hallway.

"How are you today?" I ask her.

"Great, really excited. I hope to Zeus I get to be on the same team as a certain someone." She winks. I see Raven roll her eyes next to us. Fine she may have no taste in earthy men, but some of us do. Like Robin, I believe I have the 'crush' on him.

"I as well, I wish we can be together as well. What are you doing this weekend?"

Cassie shoulders her bag. "I and some of my friends are going to the mall, want to come with?"

I jump for joy. "Oh yes please. I have yet to visit the mall of shopping. Are there a lot of shops? Can I get cloths? Can we go to Victoria's secret? It seems rather mysterious. And the food, I hear it is very fast. How can food be fast?"

Raven snorts. "Victoria's secret is a shop for girls to get panties at super expensive prices that they will never wear."

I turn to Raven. "You seem very experienced at this Raven. You must come too."

She looks like the 'headlights in the deer'. "I don't shop." She stated. Cassie laughs.

"Girl you are coming I don't care if we have to drag you there." Cassie and I exchange high fives. Raven groans and storms away.

"We're leaving at ten!" Cassie yells after her.

"Are you excited Raven?" I ask her as we walk into the last class of the day. "Uh this is just excellent. I hope I'm with Robin. Have you meet Robin yet Raven?" I ask her. Robin is sweet and kind and caring. He's a leader, I have Mad Science with him and we are partners.

"I have stealth with him." She says but doesn't elaborate.

"Hey Starfire," I turn around and face Robin. His friends Beast Boy and Kid Flash follow him.

"Robin, it's so glorious to see you. Perhaps we will get on the same team."

He smiles. "I hope so. BB was just telling me he wishes he gets paired up with a few people."

Beast Boy smiles dreamily. Kid Flash hits him upside the head.

"Okay gang, everyone take a seat on the bleachers. When you are called go and stand by your senior and the rest of your teammates. Your senior will tell you the name they have chosen after we have finished. "Black Canary ushers us to the bleachers. I sit by Robin, super excited. Raven goes and sits in the back alone. One we were all seated she continued. "There will be no changes to teams. We have thought long and hard before placing you where you will be. You will eat lunch with your team on schooldays. Okay, let me introduce you to your seniors. Cyborg, you already know. That's Bumblebee, Red Star and Aqua lad. Put up your hands guys. Okay Bee go ahead."

Bumblebee steps forward. "All right y'all; I need Jinx, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos, Kid Devil, Wildebeest, Solstice and Blue Beetle." Kid Flash stands up and shrugs at Robin and BB before heading over to join his team. They looked themselves over. They looked pretty impressive.

Black Canary nods to Aqualad who looks at his piece of paper. "Okay chum, I need Wonder girl, Super boy, and Miss Martian. Let's get Zatana, Static, Artemis and Rocket up here as well." Cassie comes by me and gives me thumbs up pointing her head toward Super boy. I laugh.

Cyborg nods at the other two teams and then takes out his paper. "On my team I have Robin, Starfire…"I get up and fly toward Cyborg. I give Robin a high five.

"Good to see were on the same team." He whispers to me as Cyborg continues.

"Then I need, Beast Boy, Ravager, Terra and Raven. Come on up don't be shy." He finishes. I look over my new team. I smile at Terra and Raven. Who was sulking on the edge of the group glaring at Beast Boy? Ravager was stifling a laugh at a joke Robin made. Although our differences I though we would work pretty well together.

Red Star reads off with a Russian accent. "Now it's all the rest of you on my team. I need Herald, Kole, Hotspot, Argent, Pantha, Bombshell and kilowatt over here." The rest of them filed in.

Black Canary nods at our assembled groups. "Okay Seniors, give us the names of your teams."

Cyborg steps forward. "Teen Titans," He pronounces. I like the sound of it. Robin nods. Ravager rolls her eyes. Raven is as passive as ever.

Bumblebee called her group "We're Titans East."

Aqualad stepped forward. "Young Justice." He stated plainly. His team nodded in approval. It sounded as if they were on their way to become members of the Justice League.

Red Star turned to his group and they confirmed. A lot of whispers were mentioned. I guess he wanted to ask them what they wanted. "Ok we are called…"

**A/N: Now you're probably all like. What the heck you didn't tell us the team name? Well yeah. See I'm letting you guy's submit what you think the coolest name for Red Stars team is. Remember his team consists of Herald, Kole, Hotspot, Argent, Pantha, Bombshell and Kilowatt. It can be whatever. Make it ridiculously funny if you want to. "Team princess, rainbow, destroyer bot, of the angry bird." Okay make it realistic but yeah. Coolest name wins. You get a week. Oh and as usual I'm taking requests about who you want next. Sorry about any Aqualad confusion. Read and Review. Jericho will show up sometime in this story. I promise. Live long and prosper, may the force be with you. SST. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HiI'm back and no I didn't get sucked into a raging vortex. Okay so the winner of Red Stars team goes to, (Drumroll please) Aliceblu3 who came up with the name Juvenile Justice which I personally think sounds really cool. Honorable mentions also go to Cloak192 who suggested Freedom Fighters and Outsiders. Japanrider3000 who mentioned the use of Team Venture. Crazedduke who suggested Ravagers. And Kstar who suggested Shooting stars. Alright this chapter is mostly filler and is kind of short so please do not send your flying monkeys after me. Thanks. Read and Review. **

**Chapter 6**

**Miss Martian**

"Juvenile Justice." Red said in front of the rest of the crowd. So it was decided, the teams would be called Teen Titans, Titans East, Young Justice and Juvenile Justice.

Afterwards wonder girl came up to me as I was heading toward dinner. "Hey Megan," She said.

"Hi Cassie," I nod. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Do you want to go to the mall with me and some friends tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said. "Although I have never been to the mall," I told her.

"That's fine neither has Starfire. We leave at ten." She turns and walks away with her friends. I smile and turn around nearly getting knocked over by Superboy.

"S-Sorry," I muttered.

He looked at me. "Um… it's fine. Was that Cassie over there?"

Felling a little bummed I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then bye Madison."

"It's Megan!" I called after him. He waves his hand to say he heard and walked away.

"Well he's cute." Rocket my roommate smiled after him as we head to our dorms.

"Yeah," I smile dreamily. Rocket rolls her eyes.

We stopped by the food court at the mall the next day. We had already shopped at the video store, Victoria's Secret, American eagle, Aero, and Forever 21. We were led by Cassie and Starfire who terrorized the racks already using up there student spending for the month. The rest of us followed behind. Raven went to the Barnes and Noble to pick up a horror novel. I convinced the group to stop so I could get the second season of _Hello Megan!_ That just came out on DVD. Finally we ended up at the food court.

"So this is where the fast food runs the race?" Starfire asked Cassie.

"Maw, they just cook your food really fast. So you get through the lines really quick. Now it looks like there is McDonalds, Panda Express-"

"Why would we eat the Pandas?" Starfire asked confused. She starts heading toward the booth angrily as if she wanted to avenge the pandas deaths. I see Raven roll her eyes.

_You seem bored._ I thought to Raven. She glances up from her cloak surprised.

_Mind Reading, nice, _she thought back. I smile a little.

_That's how it works on Mars._ I inform her. Meanwhile Starfire was still being told the various places to eat. With much persuasion Terra convinced her to try the Panda Express. Starfire looked at the meat convinced it was made from Pandas.

We all got settled around a big table, Cassie, Starfire, Terra, Raven, and I.

After we eat a bit and exchange fortune cookies Terra starts some conversation. "So who do you guys all like?" Terra asked us.

"I like Robin." Starfire told us although we already knew.

"Superboy's cute, like a quarterback." Cassie told us. "I think we would just be perfect together."

"How about you Raven?" Terra asked. "Any cute boys catch your eye?" Raven shakes her head no though under her cloak I could see her blush. Terra shrugs. "I don't know. Beast Boys really funny and Aqua lads a stud, but he's a senior."

"Like that's going to stop you Hun!" Cassie laughs and turns to talk to Starfire. Terra leans across the table.

"How about you Megan?" She asked.

"Well Superboys Cute." I blush. Terra starts shaking her head.

"No, no, no! You aren't allowed to have a crush on another friends crush. I mean, that's just like the rules of feminism."

"There are rules?" I ask crushed. "I'm not allowed to like him?"

Raven snorts. "Don't let anybody stop you Megan. Go for him."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Terra said there are rules."

"I don't care what Terra says. Screw the rules."

"Hey!" Terra said annoyed. "Don't say that."

Later when I and Cassie walked up to the dorms she turned to me. "I heard what you said about your liking Superboy."

"You did?" I said thinking. Crap.

"Yeah, I'm kind of amazing that way. But if you want I can talk to him if you want." She's all smiles.

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Sure isn't that what friends are for?" She hugs me good night and walks away. I smiled. She would talk to him. I'd get Superboy, Cassie was a great friend.

**A/N: So yeah. Lots of filler. I'll get the ball rolling soon. I need suggestions. Who do you want next? That's right, who do you want next? I need suggestions. Review please. Can we get to 30 pretty please? I'll thank the 30****th**** reviewer and give them a chapter in their characters POV. Alright, I added some MEAN GIRLS references in there just for home. Hope you liked it. Live Long and Prosper. May the force be with you? Do or do not, there is no try… May the odds ever be in your favor. SST. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow it seems as if I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry for that. You have no idea how busy my life has become in the last few weeks. Next up is Kid Flash because I think our story needs to pick up speed. (This is the part where you laugh). Okay so R&R. Tell me what you think and who you want to be next.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kid Flash**

We've been in our teams for about a week now. We sat at lunch together, did simulations together, hanged out together. Although I really wanted to be with Robin, Titans East was pretty cool. Our leader Bumblebee we learned pretty quickly that she doesn't take crap from anybody. Mas y Menos are speedsters too, except they have to be touching and… they only speak Spanish. Which is okay because it seems that most of the time there cracking jokes. Solstice was a bundle of light. Zatara was a sorcerous. Jinx…

Well I kinda maybe think I might like her. Which would turn out really badly if I told her, I might end up speaking backwards, again.

We were sitting at lunch, it was Tuesday. Yesterday Juvenile Justice was given a practice mission out in jump city. They took out a minor pick pocket and stopped a car crash on the highway. Headmaster Superman told us that the teams would compete for points. Yesterday earned Juvinile Justice two hundred more, putting them in the lead and us at the bottom. Today was our day. We would skip our afternoon classes once we were summoned.

"What do you think will happen?" Kid devil asked me.

"Um… we stop bad guys?" I tell him. "They don't want us going after mad mod or whatever, that's for seniors."

"Who gives a crap about seniors? We could beat them villains either way."

"Boys," Bumblebee warned. "Lunch is over get moving. Meet at the main offices in five minutes."

"I'll be there in a flash." I tell her and get to the offices ten seconds later. Everyone tinkles in. Mas y Menos are second to arrive.

Black Canary debriefed us on our mission. We were to scan the warehouse sector of the town due to an increase of property damage. It was simply to stake out. No fighting. As if that would stop us.

Two hours later we had almost searched the entire district and had come up empty handed. All we found was a few would be muggers, some really bad graphite and a very mad owner who came out screaming at us when we started looking through the dumpsters. Hey one man's trash is another man's treasure.

"Fifteen warehouses, thirty dumpsters and who knows how many allies, and we still find nothing." Zatara muttered to Jinx.

"That's bad luck." Jinx smirked at her own joke.

"Common y'all, we just have a few more. Then we can get back to the academy."

"Who said you'd be going back," asked a malicious voice from the shadows of a nearby alley. The world stopped. I felt like I couldn't move. We all knew that voice, from the news, the documentaries at school. Our teachers warned us about that voice. I looked around. Everyone else knew it too. Bumblebee motioned for us to be ready.

We heard cold, calculating footsteps. And out of the dark stepped Death stroke, Slade.

I heard the gasp of Kid Devil behind me. "That's her father?" He asked incuriously.

"Don't try to fight me. You're too inexperienced. Your leader knows that. All I want to do is talk."

"Fat chance Death stroke. Titans East Go!" Bumblebee got her stingers and started attacking at Slade. Solstice used her light. Everyone else snapped out of it at once. Despite it being nine to one, Slade somehow took us each down. Fists flew; a hit to the throat took out kid devil in mid springs. He shot Wildebeest when he was charging. Jinx managed to send him flying back and I took the advantage chasing him down. I ran him through a few walls. Until he crashed and dented the metal of that guys precious dumpster. I punched him in the mask and chest. He grabbed my arm and using my momentum against me flipped me into Mas y Menos.

"My, my looks like someone needs more practice." He said while fighting us off while we tried to regroup. "Inexperienced and young, why I feel almost insulted. Did the Justice League be too thinned out to send real heroes after me?"

"We are heroes!" I say and charge at him. He moves out of the way at the last second. Dang this guy was fast.

"A shrinking leader, three blundering speedsters-"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"- a beast, a kid with horns and a few okay sorceresses. I am so scared." He laughed. "Why, now are you ready to talk? Or do I have to break a few more bones before then?"

"You have three minutes." Bumblebee said. "Drop the guns."

He complied smirking. "Okay well first of all I just have to say you all are complete idiots. Second you are so inexperienced it makes me sick. Third say hi to my daughter for me because her birthdays coming up…"

"Talk Slade," Bumblebee put a stinger to his throat. "No more games."

"But I am talking. I have an apprentice. I have eyes everywhere. Oh and isn't this just one big game?" He reached into his pocket and brought out a smoke bomb. Bumblebee was thrown to the side. He melted into the shadows once again.

"This is bad" Bumblebee muttered nursing a sprained ankle. "Do you know what this means?"

Jinx nods. "He has a spy, a spy in the school."

"But who is it? Is it his daughter?" Wildebeest asked.

"Whoever it is, is going to pay." Bumblebee leaned on solstice for support. "Come on lets go report that Death stroke is in Jump."

**A/N: So the plot thickens. Sorry it took me so long to write. You don't want to know why. Okay so review, suggest who goes next. Who do you think it is? Review and tell me what you think. May the odds never be in your favor. Live long and prosper. May the force be with you. SST**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this thing. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, you guys keep me going. Can we get to fifty please? Um and well tell me if this chapter is a mess. My uncle died, and I went to his funeral today. So I had to take my mind of things somehow. But on a happier note next up is black Canary. I know she's not a student but I think she is best suited for this chapter. Read and Review. **

**Chapter 8**

**Black Canary**

When Bumblebee walked into my office later that afternoon I immediately knew that something was up. She was cradling her arm; she had cuts and bruises on her legs that were bleeding. She walked in shakily the rest of her team I could see from my window, heading towards the medical bay. Limbs were broken, ankles we twisted.

I got up and helped her into a seat. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lance. I didn't suffer the worst of it. I have some bad news." She shakes her head as if realizing how ridiculous it was.

"I was afraid of that. What happened?"

"Death stroke has been causing the trouble. He has something big planned. He took us down as if we were flees. We didn't stand a chance. Worse is that we have reason to believe he has established a mole in the academy."

"He has a spy? Did he tell you this?"

"Yes madam," Bumblebee told me. "I have confirmed that he was telling the truth, he has a spy. What do we do?"

"We mole out the mole, are you sure your entire team is clean?"

"I saw no reaction of guiltiness among them. You might want to make sure just in case."

"Of course, I'll start with your team first. Looks like I need some one on one time with the mole."

No success with Bumblebees team. She was true to her word. Everyone was clean. Kid flash was ruled out almost automatically. Mas y Menos couldn't have done it. Zatara was innocent as was Solstice and Wildebeest.

Jinx however, I am not so sure about. She was from the hive after all. Although she has turned a new leaf, I am still uncertain. It has been noted in our files that she had worked with Slade before on simple deals. Her interrogation was less than useful.

"Come in Jinx, take a seat."

"I'm not the mole." She told me right away. Of course if she was the mole she would have told me that anyway.

"Of course, now I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

I got an eye roll.

"Have you meet Slade before today?"

"Yes," she answered. I looked as her and made a go on gesture with my hand. "Look, back in the hive I did some work for him occasionally, but I'm not the spy. I don't even like the guy."

"You have no relationships with Slade at this point in time."

"No, ewe do you realize how gross that sounds?"

"Very well Jinx you may leave." I sigh and she leaves the room.

"It's nice to see you again Rose." I tell her as she walks in.

"The feeling isn't mutual." She grumbled as she sat down. "Terra told me this was stupid."

Terra who had gone right before her I ruled out right away. She was to funny, carefree and happy. She also proved shocked when I told her the reason for her visit. "Yes well this might seem 'stupid' but it is necessary. Your father…"

"… Has a spy in the school. Old news, Old news. Look why would I even want to help that man? He drugged me and forced me to kill. He's the reason why I have this great looking fashion statement." She points to her eye patch. "Yeah, the rumors are true. I want to be something unlike my father, I don't want to work for him."

"And while your story is convincing-"

"Oh it isn't convincing enough for you?" She asked angrily. "Screw this I'm out of here."

"Rose waits!" I call after her as she disappears down the hall.

"There have been no leads so far but I have suspects." I tell superman after I had finished questioning all of the freshmen.

Superman sighs. "Okay who are they?" He gets up and brings up a video feed of batman and Green Arrow.

"Hi Dinah," Arrow says. "How's it going over there?"

"It's tough, but we got the suspects, or who they could be anyway."

"Let's hear it then." Batman said impatiently. Bruce never was the one for ideal chit chat.

"Okay then, now remember that these students are from there interviews, there past and control of their powers. We are not certain on any of these, they are just leads." I pull up a picture of Rose Wilson. "Rose Wilson, AKA ravager. Daughter of Death Stroke the terminator: world's deadliest assassin. She's cunning, ruthless and has been under her father's influence before. It has been confirmed that Slade Wilson has used drugs on his daughter before. You can probably remember Jericho."

"Who couldn't?" Superman said. "Poor kid practically lost his mind."

"She is definitely on of our top suspects." Bat man mused. "Who else?"

I pull up a few more headshots. "Jinx, the ex-member of the hive academy. She worked for Slade occasionally. Once under the mind control of Brother Blood. Not positive on what side she is on." I pull up another. "Raven Roth, demonic daughter of trigon. Artemis the daughter of sports master and sister of the assassin Cheshire."

"I don't know, I swear Roy has a thing for Cheshire."

"Arrow," I say surprised.

"What just offering information." Arrow smiled.

I groan and continue the presentation. "Bombshell and possible Hot Spot who has trouble controlling his temper; he wants just what Slade loves, control. There are a few others but for now that should be enough."

"Meeting abjured." Superman shook his head and signed off.

**A/N: Hope you guys like. Tell me what you think. Read or Review. Thanks. Live long and Prosper, may the odds never be in your favor. SST**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My family went on a road trip and I didn't have internet access where we stayed at. Oh and I stayed at a place in a country. **

**Anyway I thought I might explain why I'm using Ravager for this chapter. I know that I have already used her and should use some other hero's point of view instead. But I've decided to not make filler chapter and get down to the point. I've been watching a lot of episodes recently and I remember why I love the story so much. Best animation ever right? The new cartoon is okay, but the animation is crap. It makes me sad. I want to see Raven in something other than a little floating hood. All the other characters look okay but hers look a bit half ass. **

**Okay sorry I'm rambling. But seriously I mean can't these people get it together and…**

**Joking, joking, okay here you go…**

**Psych! Just kidding…**

**Chapter 9 (I think)**

**Ravager**

It's been a week since it became public knowledge that my father has a spy in the school. In the week since there has been fights, detentions, broken bones, accusations and general mayhem.

I came to this school to become something that my father isn't. Not because it was a life of jail time if I didn't. If I wanted to help my father, I wouldn't even be in this school anymore. It's more of a shame really, that I started making friends. Genuine friends here. But now the people I once considered allies now steer clear. Raven trusts me, but she always keeps everyone at arm's reach and doesn't do comfort. I'm avoided by everyone. Robin, Kid Flash, even our team leader Cyborg always seems to has his eye on me.

In class I keep quiet. Try to act like I'm not there. I've given up on trying to prove that it's not really me. I guess if I was them I wouldn't believe me either.

People keep trying to exploit me as the spy. Some act nicely, trying to see if I slip up. Or they act with force which usually ends up with people in the infirmary.

One day I ran into Robin in the hallway, he pulled me over to the corner by the bathrooms.

"I know what you are going to say, but truthfully Rose, are you the spy or not?" He asked.

"Robin, I swear that I'm not. That is why I agreed to come here in the first place to get away from that madman. Just because I'm that jerks daughter doesn't mean it's me."

Robin nods sadisfied. "Then would you be interested in helping me?" He asked reaching into his utility belt. "I took the list of subjects from Black Canary's interrogations, I was wondering if you could help me narrow it down."

"Sure," I said and took the list. I read it over.

**Possible Spy Subjects**

**Rose Wilson**

**Jinx**

**Raven Roth**

**Artemis**

**Bombshell**

**Hotspot **

I read over the list once, then twice. "Okay well we can already narrow it down."

"Sweet," Robin said and took out a pen."

"Okay well cross out me, obviously. Jinx although she has changed sides I'm friends with her and she's as fed up with this spy as anyone else. She was also there when the Titans East found Slade and he showed her no recognition whatsoever.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Now Raven Roth has control so cross her off. Artemis is a maybe but since her father sports master and my father Slade is rivals I bet Slade is smart enough to stay away from her. Bombshells father was a military general, and Dad usually goes after weak supers and although hot spot has a temper it's not him."

Robin looked up surprised. "But that was everyone on the list."

"That's because Black Canary and the justice league weren't looking in the right placed. They picked out the heroes who had dark pasts however they forgot the ones who don't have much control."

"So were looking for girls mostly, in freshmen year, which cannot control their powers."

"Okay, thanks. Tell me if you find anything." Robin said and ran off.

I look down at the list relieved to know that at least one person believes me.

At lunch I sat at one end of the table with Raven while everyone was at the other end.

Raven kept glaring at Beast Boy every time he tried to make her laugh. Terra would laugh and Beast Boys eyes would light up and he would get in a conversion with Terra. Then Raven would glare at Terra. I'm not sure because Raven is so hard to read. But I could have sworn I saw jealous ness in her eyes. I lean over. "Good luck with that girl, you know it couldn't hurt to laugh at one of his jokes. It could increase your odds."

"I do not care for Beast Boy." She stated slowly almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Couldn't of fooled me." I smiled and bit into my pizza.

I look at Robin holding Starfire hand and giving her a peck on the check. Maybe we're all a little bit jealous.

"Got that right," Smirked the empathy. I groan.

"I do not care for Robin." I muttered.

"Couldn't of fooled me."

**A/N: Alright y'all sorry it took me so long to update my life has been crazy busy. I think I'm going to do Terra next. Read and Review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wow that just seemed desperate. But seriously. Please do. I need to know what you people think. Live long and prosper. I'm going to make you an offer you cannot refuse. May the odds ever be in your favor? SST.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Terra**

Its October now and getting chilly. With each day it gets harder and harder to live with myself. Especially with Beast Boy now that we are together…

The last month has been the hardest. Our mixed matched team has prevailed in missions and eventually formed an inseparable bond.

Except I knew I would be the force to break it apart. I would dissolve all of the friendship, trust and love we have been forging over the last three months.

Why did it have to be this way? I thought. Why could not I just be like everyone else here? Why did I choose to apprentice to Slade?

He offered you power. The logical side of me said. You wouldn't have been accepted here without it. Who cares what the cost is. If you have to go Machiavelli who cares?

Machiavelli author of the Prince, the one who says do whatever it takes to insure your rule.

I know power is the logical chose. But my heart tells me differently. My thoughts drift to…

"Hey Terra!" I look up started out of my wits to see Beast Boy catching up to me in the hallway. I guiltily shove all of my thoughts to the dark reassesses of my mind and turn to my friend.

"Hi BB, what's up?" I ask trying to be casual. Normal. Innocent.

"Oh nothing," He wiggled his eyebrows. "But since you asked, all of the team is going to this awesome Halloween party some of the seniors are throwing and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I smile at the thought of something I could control. "When is it?"

"Um… Tonight, duh." He looks at me funny. "it's Halloween Terra."

"Right I forgot." The time has flied….

"Hey, Terra," BB started to say.

"Yes Beast Boy?" I ask.

"I was wondering, it would be a great honor it you would go to the party with me. You know two young people together… at a party… together." He starts to grin sheepishly. "I mean I would totally understand if you didn't want to go and all…"

"What? No!" I suddenly realize what I said. "I mean I would love to go with you BB."

A monster grin explodes on his face. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, sweet."

Bittersweet.

**Wow it really has been a long time guys and I am so sorry it has taken so long. Next chapter will get really crazy so send me some reviews okay. Thanks. Also on a side note if any of you have read my other story the Kanes and the Doors of death, I'm planning to come out with a sequel so check it out and tell me what you want me to do next. **

**Should I continue this story? **

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Beast Boy**

For about the millionth time I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. Why was I so obsessed with how I looked? A dopy green superman looked back at me. The invite said it was a costume party… but what if Terra did not like it.

I sigh and wonder what to do about the underwear on the outside. Of course the real Superman had his underwear proudly displayed and could pull it off. The costume on me made me look childish. _Just make a joke out of it._ I tell myself. _Terra is going to love it._

"What are you wearing?" I turn around to find Connor Kent looking at my costume and stiffening a laugh.

"I'm Superman!" I say with enough swag as I could muster. "It's a costume party dude! Where's your costume?"

"No capes, no tights,"

"Yeah that totally works for you." I snicker. "Who are you going with?"

"Cassie," He blushes.

"Just be careful, dude, all the girls love you."

"Do not! Like who?" He asks trying not to be interested.

I snort. "Um… Ravager, Megan, Aqua girl…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He says. "Ravager and Cassie don't even get along!" I wait in silence for him to get the point. "Ah, that explains it!"

"And the award for greatest scientific discovery goes to *drumroll* Super boy!" I wave my arms dramatically. Super boy just smiles shyly and then goes to the door and walks out. I turn back to the mirror and with a sigh realized that I looked good enough.

My reflection looks back at me. Gar Logan behind once again another mask of personality. I give it up and walk out the door. I close the door behind me and snake my way down to the end of the hallway.

I round the bend that leads into the stairwell that connects the boys and girls dorms and smash right into Raven. We go flailing into each other and I find myself on top of her. Her book was a few feet away pages scattered.

"Raven I'm so sorry…"

"Get of Beast Boy." She says the words deliberately at a slow pace as if to calm herself from causing me bodily harm. I very carefully lift myself up and offer her my hand. She looks at it coldly for a minute. I'm shocked to see her hood down. It so often covers up her face. Her hair is blue-black and her face is so pale. I find myself drooling at her features. I help her up. She looks around at what was left of her book.

"That was a book from Azarath." She said unemotionally. "Three thousand years old."

I glance at the remnants of the ancient scripture at the pages flown all over the stairwell and get down on my knees. I start to collect pages and stack them.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Helping you pick up your book. It is my fault at any rate."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you." She says finally as we collect the last few pages.

"You're welcome, Raven." A thought hits me. "Are you going to the party?"

"No."

"But you could come…"

"No."

"The rest of the team will be there." I try to nudge her into going. "I'm going to be an awesome superman." I try to butter up my words and raise an eyebrow.

"No."

"Aw… Come on Raven. It'll be fun. You could go as the grim reaper!" I watch in amazement as a ghost of a smile hits her face.

"I'll think about it." That's all I needed to hear.

…

The party's held in the school gym and the student council went all out. They had Aqua lad as the DJ. Cyborg had set up all of the decorations. Enchanted skeletons walked around the students and freaked out the freshmen. The moment could not be more perfect.

Except for the chaperones: Black Canary and the real Superman we on red alert. Breaking up a pair of juniors and showing them to the wonderful world of detention. It is another world by the way.

I glance around and see Robin and Starfire in the corner. Starfire is dresses as a kitten, with fake cat ears and all. Robin was dressed quit ironically as a ninja. I look at the nun chucks at his belt and laugh. "Nice costume."

Robin nods, looking distracted. "Yeah thanks, where's the rest of the team?"

"Terra and the others should be here in a minute." I say noticing that Cyborg, Terra, Raven and Ravager were currently absent. "Is Cyborg coming?"

"Of course y'all why wouldn't I?" I see the Cyborg standing behind me. He was in a Steelers jersey. He did in fact always look like a jock, but this seemed more like a tribute to his past then his costume. We talk for a few minutes, assessing each other over our apparel. But Terra still had not shown up yet. Where was she? After about half an hour I grew concerned.

"And then he said," Cyborg is silent for a moment as he is ready to deliver the punch line. "Don't go to the other side." Robin laughs and Starfire joins in only seconds later realizing that the 'chicken' was a bird.

"Are you sure it is not some large form of mongoose?" She asked confused.

I smile and excuse myself. I walk into the crowd to try to find Terra. The music and flashing lights added a chaotic theme to the room full of sweaty teenagers. I navigate through a group of freshmen girls who cringe as I pass by and scourge around for my team mate. I knew it was pointless to call her name; it would only get drowned out by the music. I spot Cassie and Conner dancing in a corner. Cassie had convinced Connor to where eyes patch and bandanna. She also had a matching set. I have a feeling that Cassie was going to get it when Rose found out.

Every minute I get more frantic. Shoving and pushing my way through the gym. I find a door and go out into the hallway. It's deserted and the temperature drops significantly. There is only one other person there.

Terra, she is leaning against the wall breathing heavily as if she has seen a ghost. "Hey why are you out here?" I ask. But when she turns around and I see the look on her face I knew it wasn't time to joke. "Terra are you okay?"

"Beast Boy I have to tell you something." She looks at me frightened. "You cannot tell anybody, swear it."

"Okay," I start to say.

"SWEAR IT!" She practically shouts.

"Its okay Terra, I swear not to tell anybody, ever."

"Beast boy," She takes a deep breathe. "I cannot control my powers."

"What do you mean you can't control-"Then it dawns on me, "Oh?" The one word was all I could say.

**All right it took me a long time to write this chapter. Give me a lot of feedback. Thanks. **


End file.
